Please protect him nii-san
by retros1000
Summary: he is not meant to die. he is their hope, strength and her love. she is meant to be with him. rated T to be safe. Please review


**PLEASE PROTECT HIM NII-SAN**

My first angst fiction. Please R & R. I do not own any characters of Narutoverse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His charismatic presence and kind heart had been her biggest source of hope and courage, giving her the nindo of pushing ahead and never giving up. Each step she took ahead in her life, he was there, somewhere, to encourage her. As Gaara was leaving with Sakura and a fallen Naruto, she was horrified by what her byakugan showed. A sight too bad to even think about, yet true and happening even then. 'NO! His heartbeat is getting weaker and weaker'. The heart of their hero and last hope, the man she loved with all her heart, who had broken even into the hearts of cold people, the one heart she never wanted to believe may stop is pacing towards its last beat with each second.

'_I'm gonna become the most awesome ninja and become a Hokage, one that surpasses all previous Hokages' _

She remembered the loudmouth boy she was attracted to, the complete opposite of her stuttering, shy and unconfident younger self. He was there for her, when she was bullied by a group of boys and saved her from them. Even then, her thank you died in her throat as she was whisked away by her guard. She remembered the various times he used to sit in the swing outside the academy all alone with a lost look, when her heart ached to join with him. She had tried so hard, yet achieved so little, shunned by her father, sister and had almost broken down. But she never saw him wallow in pity because of being prejudiced or even worse, denied of existence. She remembered the time she feared he may never graduate, though she had spied him training hard many a times. All these times her fear held her rooted and she never had a chance to reach to him.

She remembered how he tried to win Sakura's heart, unwittingly hurting her heart in the process, even then she never had the courage to claim him, let alone talk to him. Even in her rejections, he had rebounded, asking Sakura for another date. How she wished to have such a big heart and courage. She remembered the chunin exams, when he spoke out to ease her fear in the first round. He had been the very reason she did not stay an eternal genin. She remembered the prelims, when she was thrashed by Neji and he stood up to her defense, promising to defeat him to show that fate is meant by the actions of a person. He stuck true to his nindo and kept his word, defeating and changing Neji, the cousin who wanted to kill her, into her best confidant.

'_You are not the only one having something over which you have no control'_

She remembered when he came back after failing to retrieve Sasuke, a chidori hole in his chest and near dying. Even then her fear held her tongue from talking to him. She remembered the time when he left with Jiraiya, which she observed from far, still afraid of speaking to him. She remembered the time she was told his jinchhuruki status. She had been proud of her love, the brave shinobi who single handedly fought the most powerful of beasts in a battle of wills and won it with a sweep.

She remembered the time she finally stood up for him, when he was stabbed by Pein and she finally confessed her heart, knowing it may be her last chance. Though she knew that he had yet to see her and may never see her as his love, she promised to never give up and stood for him. She remembered when she was to be killed by a group of disguised zetsu. Once again he had come to her rescue and she felt bad that the person to be protected by this war had to protect her, and she felt useless. But he had seen her sad eyes and realized her heart. He had lauded her courage and acknowledged her, which made her happy beyond bounds. She finally remembered the time when he almost broke his resolve, Neji's deathbed. Seeing him weak made her angry. Her Naruto was their beacon of hope and strength. This finally gave her the strength to stand up and protect him, by protecting him from himself. The fact that he thanked her showed once again that he acknowledged her finally, and she felt satisfied at that.

The thought of Naruto dying is inadmissible. He is their inspiration. He is their leader, hope and future Hokage. He, whose past united every last shinobi of the alliance, is destined to end this war and restore peace in the five big nations and the world beyond. He cannot just die in the middle of the battle field.

'_Please protect him Sakura-san'_

Each fiber of her body wanted to be with him and keep him alive, but she knew that Sakura was the best in her field, only behind Tsunade. So she felt a glimmer of hope that she may see him, her Naruto, back in action. She knew he loved their fellow pink-haired kunoichi with all his heart, but that did not deter her from giving up on him, even when she was hesitant and shy.

'_I promise Naruto-kun. I will not give up on you. I will stop running behind you after this war is over. I will catch up with you, hold your hand and walk along your side. I love you and will love you forever'_

Now she has finally broken out of the cocoon of fear and hesitation she was shut in for years. She will fight alongside her love in this war and after, working towards a happier life. He will be the mighty leader and she will be his shade, his best friend and his love. As she rushed back to her teammates, the last thought in Hinata Hyuga's mind was

'_Please protect him Neji nii-san'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it!

Over n out!


End file.
